Smooth Sailing
by Locklove
Summary: Long after the invasion of the Blue Sea, it seems as though many things have returned back to normal. The group of a witch and her familiars are back to sailing throughout the seas...and it's going quite well, until someone they had expected to not see again, or at least this soon, turns up. [Hopefully updating about once a week. T for now, not sure about later. Eventual Ships.]


The faint beginnings of morning light drifted through a small, circular window resting across the room, its rays illuminating the face of a newly-awakening sea witch. It appeared she'd once again overslept, as when she sat up, yawning in drowsiness, a quiet shuffling sound came from the doorway before someone outside of the sleeping quarters loudly announced that she was awake to whoever else was on the deck at the moment. This, presumably, was everyone else on the ship, as when the young witch's eyes scanned the room, she observed that the four other beds placed in it were all empty, most of them neatly made besides the one extra that had been squished into the room recently. Whoops.

Sliding out of bed, she looked herself over in the mirror over a pale, most likely oak wood dresser, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and reaching for a dark blue and white dress from inside of it, her usual attire. As soon as her nightgown was placed neatly inside where the dress had been, her hair had been brushed but not pulled back in braids just yet, and shoes were on her feet to prevent splinters from the deck outside, she stepped outside, blinking for a few moments in the blinding sun.

"Hey Wadda, you overslept again!" came the same chipper voice from earlier, spoken from a girl who appeared to be about teenaged, sitting on the railing of the ship. Anyone regular would assume she'd easily plummet into the sea below, if not for the wings that seemed to have taken place of her arms, but her friend was well aware of how excellent her balance was from years of perching.

"Sorry about that, Memoca…I was just up a bit late again last night."

Of course, the seagull girl understood this. Wadanohara was notorious for staying up late at night to stare off at the rising moon and stars, or to watch the waves lap at the side of the ship. No matter how much time she spent on water, this was still her favourite pastime. It was also her duty to be sure all was well in the realm of the sea, but a little adventure once and a while like she was having now was perfectly fine!

Deciding to greet the rest of the ship's occupants, the brunette witch waved Memoca goodbye for a bit, a wave that was quickly returned as she turned and started off towards the rest of the deck. White, puffy clouds dotted the sky, drawing a smile from the young girl's lips at how pleasant this day seemed already.

Another figure was standing alongside the railing, and Wadanohara was sure to make her presence known before she confronted the girl standing there. This was because she didn't want to scare her, because, even though the girl there was very strong in terms of attack, she was scared easily with a bit of a quick reaction time, resulting in other having been injured just by surprising her. It was only when she turned around to view Wadanohara that the witch greeted her.

"Good morning, Dolphi!" she smiled, leaning against the rail beside the young dolphin. It was odd for her to be over here, usually she was either at the front or the back of the ship in the morning, so something must be up by the back, as Memoca was at the front. Maybe Samekichi, Wadanohara's most recent familiar, who happened to be a shark, was there. Dolphi was deadly afraid of sharks, and often began crying at simply the mention of one. She was gradually getting used to Samekichi, though, which was a plus.

"Morning…" the dolphin murmured, she never really spoke too loudly. She smiled a bit, though; She felt comfortable around Wadanohara and even would go as far to say that she admired the witch a bit. The smile was returned with a quick hug from the witch, and a gentle pat. It was hard to be around Dolphi and not want to hug her, there was just…something like that about her.

"Hey, can you help me with braiding my hair this morning?" Wadanohara asked. She generally braided her own hair, but sometimes she'd let Dolphi help her out. It was a nice, calming activity for the skittish familiar, and most other familiars on the ship didn't really know how to braid.

A nod of confirmation and another smile later, the witch was on her way to greet the last two familiars in her morning rounds.

She found both men at the back part of the ship, both facing opposite directions and not talking to each other. Wadanohara had never really picked up on the face that they didn't like each other, even at the older age she was at now. She had just never really picked up on it at all, assuming that all of her familiars and her were friends. So, she went and greeted the nearest one, not really bothering to realise that there may have been a small tension over who she'd greet first.

"Good morning, Samekichi!" the witch chimed, wrapping her arms around the shark on a hug. He simply grunted his greeting, but hugged her back, glancing away for some reason she didn't really understand. Did Samekichi not like hugs? Or was something wrong this morning? "Is something wrong?"

"No."

That was the best answer she'd get from him right now, so, letting go, she skipped over to the other male. He was rather tall, so she only reached about just above his waist, but offered a hug anyway.

"Good morning, Fukami!"

He didn't hug back, seeming to be either lost in thought or flustered about something, but it was incredibly hard to read through his generally stoic expression. He, unlike Samekichi, returned the greeting, nodding lightly but not turning his gaze away from the vast blue of the sea. "Good morning, Wadanohara."

With all familiars accounted for, the witch gave one last squeeze in the hug before waving goodbye to both, rushing off to go meet up with Dolphi once again. She looked away just in time; as she missed the death glare that Samekichi and Fukami shot at each other as she left.

* * *

Within a few minutes, both Wadanohara and her dolphin familiar were seated back in the sleeping room, the witch with her legs dangling off the side of the side of said familiar's bed, humming a quiet tune with her eyes shut. As promised, Dolphi was taking her time in gently braiding the brunette's hair, eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she worked the silky strands into neat braids that fell to about half way down the other's back. The room was rather quiet, the exception being the gentle rhythm of the waves as they rocked the ship in a motion similar to a mother rocking her child's crib, enough to almost put Wadanohara to sleep.

And, it was very possible she could have fallen asleep soon enough, if not for a soft tug on her hair that showed that Dolphi had finished the second braid. Opening her blue-grey eyes, Wadda turned back around to offer a smile and thanks to her ocean-dwelling friend, and was glad that she received a small smile in return for it. It was always a pleasure to see the younger girl smile and relax, even if it was just for a small bit.

"Why don't we go and check on how the others outside are doing?" Wadanohara suggested, slipping up off the bed and offering a hand to help Dolphi off. Nodding, her paper white hand found the witch's, and soon enough they were both standing side by side. It looked as though Wadanohara was about to say something when a quiet thump was heard from out on the deck, immediately followed by a loud array of shouts from presumably Memoca and another voice that had, recently, become very uncommon for the witch. She took a moment to try and remember it, and as soon as it came to her, she rushed to the doorway. No, it wasn't...she'd thought after the attack on the Blue Sea, she'd never...was it really...

"Ver?!"

At the sound of her name being called, the stranger who'd been so graciously welcomed by Memoca turned around, a smile spreading over her face as she covered her head with one hand in case another attack was sent her way.

"Wadanohara! Man, I've been flying for hours, you have n-" the red-and-grey clad demon was cut off by a tackle from the seagull, to which Wadanohara quickly cried out in protest. It had been over a year since she'd seen her friend, Ver Million, and their last meet hadn't been the...greatest of meet-ups. Last time they had seen each other was when Ver had been hired to help with the siege on Wadanohara's sea by the Tosatsu Kingdom, which she had been unaware of when she had taken the job. However, work was work, even if Wadanohara had been reluctant to fight her tomboyish friend, she was forced to. Soon after that, Ver had to retreat, and they hadn't seen each other since. Well, until now, that was.

As soon as Memoca was made to calm down, Ver got the chance to explain that she had wanted to come and see Wadanohara, but hadn't been accepted into the Sea Kingdom for ...well, for quite obvious reasons. So, she'd set out flying over the sea, which meant seeing the witch must have been a top priority for her, as was most of her friends. If it hadn't have been for work, she'd never have even considered fighting the sea witch. And now, she'd touched down in their ship at long last, tired but happy to see the slightly shorter girl again. Which, the shorter part was one of the first things she pointed out jokingly. Seems like she hadn't lost her touch of humour.

By the time that she was finished with the story of how she'd gotten there, each of the familiars had gone off to do their own thing, and it was simply any old day again, with the addition of a demon. Suggesting that they enter the bedroom there so Ver could lay down for a bit, and Ver objected, claiming that she could simply sleep on the roof and not take up someone's bed.

And that was exactly how a certain witch and her familiars got to be sailing with a demon.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh, that started to get a bit rushed towards the ending, I know, but I've already been working on this for about three days and I needed to finish up now. My apologies.**

 **DISCLAIMER: None of these characters, nor the game "Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea", belong to me. Only the writing is mine, the rest belongs to Deep Sea Prisoner!**


End file.
